


The Moon is Beautiful

by Maaitaiyou



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaitaiyou/pseuds/Maaitaiyou
Summary: Aiba:He is my student but I love himSho:The Moon is beautiful but he is my teacher.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Moon is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic written for my dearest friend Maria birthday with her prompt of Aiba sensei and student Sho. Sorry it's completed later and since it was White Day, I've made on both prompt. 
> 
> (+) messages from Aiba  
> (-) messages from Sho

Sho had always hate Home Economics lesson because

1\. The female teacher likes to nag  
2\. He didn't find it productive for all-boy school when they should be active in sports or educational clubs. 

However, things changed after the winter holiday, when he met the new teacher, who came to replace the old female teacher. He fell in love at first sight, the male teacher is so beautiful that even his fingers look sexy when it's moving to cook. At one look, no one can guess, Aiba sensei is a teacher because he should be walking on a runway especially with his looks and that sexy pair of legs, he would pass as models. Now, Home Economics is his favourite subject and the moment when they were left alone to clean up was the best moments in his life. 

Sakurai Sho is the first student whom he met on the first day of his career as a teacher. Aiba saw him just alights from his father's car when Aiba reached the lobby and was looking for directions to the principal office. Sho approached him to help and Aiba fell for that young ikemen, especially for his cute squirrel smile. As if God is helping him, he found out Sho is one of the male students who hate Home Economic lesson and with that excuse, he made him the last one to leave the kitchen, so Sho can help him but surprisingly the student obediently agreed to help for every lesson. As a teacher, Aiba knows he can't have any relationship with his student especially this is his first job after graduated and the community yet to openly accept a gay as a teacher, but as a man, he can't help his feeling and wanted to know more about that boy although he only has less than four months before the boy graduate from the high school.

Thanks to his best friend, Nino who teaches Music in the school, he managed to come up with an idea to start a good conversation apart from their student-teacher chat. It was a few days before Valentine's Day when Nino suggested him to teach them how to make chocolates for the special day. 

The students were always looking forward to Aiba sensei class because he is a nice guy, an approachable  
teacher and always shared a great story behind every of his recipe and today just like another lesson, Aiba sensei talk about Valentine's Day before he started to teach them how to make chocolate. Sho knows he is not the only one who attracted to the teacher so it's always made him anxious to get the teacher attention during the lesson. 

"This two month will be special months for lovers because there is Valentine's Day in February and White Day in March, so from this week till the first week of March, I will teach various recipes that you can make for your love ones and what I mean by loved ones are every one that you love including your family members and friends so not only that one particular friend" 

Aiba last sentence earned a big woo from the whole class. 

"So today we going to start on how to make chocolate. I believe you all received homemade chocolate before so it will be good if you know how much the effort they put in to make it perfect for you so you will learn to appreciate it more because we guys tend to be the bad boy who likes to complain a lot" 

Once again a big noise in the class when everyone started to jokingly pinpoint to their friends about how bad they are. Aiba started his class by telling them the history of Valentine's Day and why chocolate and roses were chosen as the favourite gift. Aiba also shared some of the different cultures of the celebrations from other countries. Everyone was focusing their attention to their teacher while planning who should be the recipient of their first handmade chocolate in their mind. Unlike the other lessons when students were divided into group, each student was given their individual space since it will be a gift for a special day and they are free to use their own creativity to decorates the chocolate. Sho was placed at the table next to the teacher because he is the worst when come to cook. 

The students follow each of every step the Sensei told them while focusing at their teacher demonstration however, Sho was having a problem when his chocolates were not as smooth as his friends. He was surprised when Aiba sensei put his hand on top of Sho's and stirred it together which made Sho blushed.

"I guess what your friends said is true, you are really bad in the kitchen"

Sho just smiled shyly and remind himself to kill whoever made that comment. 

"Sakurai-kun, do you have anyone to give the chocolate to?" The teacher asked. 

"My mother maybe? I'm not sure who to give" 

"You are not dating anyone right now?" 

Sho just shook his head and it made the teacher's heart fluttered. 

"What about anyone that you like? Maybe you can give this to that person as a start" Aiba suggested. 

"I'm not sure if that person will accept it" Sho replied, his face turned red again and it just made him cuter in Aiba eyes although he is a bit disappointed knowing there is someone whom Sho like. 

"You will never know if you never try."  
Aiba tried to encourage his student although he knows he might lose his chance. 

He left Sho alone when it was time to decorate his chocolate. 

Finally, it was the day and Aiba never expected he will receive any chocolates for Valentine's Day in a boy school but yes he did and he received the most, even more than the female teachers. Most of the chocolate we're from his third-year students and it's an appreciation for teaching them. Although there were a few given to him as a "Love" declaration, there was one which attracted his attention the most. There were 5 pieces of chocolates, pack in transparent plastic and kept in a dark green box and the chocolate was in both heart and moon shapes. "The Moon is Beautiful" is written nicely on top of the box. The chocolate was plain only decorated with words. However, when Aiba rearranged them, it showed a lovely message which made Aiba hearts fluttered and turn him red. "You Are Beautiful, Aiba Sensei" 

"Wow, this is surely a romantic boy who is really good with words to used literary allusion as an indirect confession" Nino's voice shocked him.

"Since when you had been standing behind me, Nino?" Aiba asked his best friend. 

"Hmmm, since your eyes and your full concentration were glued on that box until you didn't hear me calling you? So who is this romantic sender?" Mini asked.

"There was no name" Aiba showed Nino the card, only Happy Valentine's Day was written on the hand-made card.

"It's fine, the sender will appear one day." Nino said while helping Aiba to pack the chocolates that he received into a big bag to go home. 

Sho was restless, he wondered if the teacher saw his chocolates. He was surprised to see a lot of chocolates on the teacher table when he dropped his earlier. He was wondering how he is going to give it to it to him when his senpai came to visit. 

"Oniisan, why are you here?" Sho asked. 

"I want to see the new teacher who made you borrow my kitchen and force me to make that chocolates with you" Satoshi replied. Satoshi is a year senior and they had always been close to each other since young. 

When Sho told him that he was yet to find a way to give the chocolate to the teacher, Satoshi brought him to the teacher's room. 

"Are you sure you are not going to write your name?" Satoshi asked. Sho nodded his head

"What if he can't break the code?" Satoshi asked again but Sho is just too shy and he really likes the teacher that he was scared the teacher will reject him because he is his student. 

"I will come back to confess after graduated?" His reply is more like a question to himself if that will be a good idea.

Fortunately, Aiba sensei and the teacher who sat beside him was not there when they reached the teacher's room. So while Satoshi was talking to his old art teacher, Sho quickly left the box on the table. Sho left the room when it was time for his soccer training. Satoshi still talking to the teachers and Sho knows his senpai was smitten by their new music teacher. Unlike Aiba, Ninomiya sensei joined their school at the start of the semester and really good in piano. Sho will always be thankful to him, Aiba sensei joined their school because he was recommended by him. 

"I heard there is another new teacher?" Satoshi asked his old art teacher, Yara sensei after the new music teacher excused himself. Satoshi knew he fell for that teacher but now he was more curious about the teacher whom Sho fell for because it was really rare for Sho to come to his house after school with all the ingredients just to make the chocolate for the teacher even willing to overnight at his house begging him to help to make it perfect. 

"Ah! He is Aiba sensei, teaching the home economic class. There he is, Aiba sensei" Yara sensei called to the teacher who just stepped in to the room and introduce them. 

The teacher is beautiful and perfectly fit Sho's type and when the teacher smiled, he is like a big sunshine. Satoshi is not someone who talks much but the teacher made him feel so comfortable as if they had known each other for a long time. Satoshi excused himself to go and watch his junior training. 

Both Nino and Aiba met Satoshi again when they were living the school and Nino wasn't surprised to see how his best friend and that ex-students were so comfortable with each other because it's Aiba, however, he was a bit uncomfortable because that boy keeps stealing a glance at him although he is cute. They parted ways when they reached the station since they were taking a different train line. 

"I think that boy like you, Nino. He talks to me but his eyes kept stealing a glance to look at you" 

"I know, who can ever stop themselves from falling for my charming look?" Mini replied trying to act cool but the pink spot on his face give him away, Aiba knows his friend is attracted too especially that Satoshi is perfectly his type. 

Their another roommate, Jun, was surprised to see Aiba came back with a lot of chocolates although he was no different. 

"I'm teaching in Coed school, so its expected a handsome science teacher like me will receive a lot of chocolate but you were teaching in boys school?" Jun asked. 

"You know he even gets more than the favourite female teacher. She must be unhappy that Aiba took her place" Nino joined to tease Aiba who started to find excuses. 

The three of them had been living together since they were in University and the three teachers had known each other since there are in high school. Every year they will gather and help each other to finish the chocolates that they received although they expected Jun to receive a lot from his students, they didn't expect Aiba to come home with a big bag of chocolates too. 

"They just gave me out of appreciation because I taught them how to make it" Aiba tried to defend himself. 

"So any special one?" Jun asked still not stopping to tease Aiba. 

"There is one with the moon is beautiful message but there was no name" Nino answered before Aiba could say no. 

"Wow! That's romantic," Jun and Nino really had fun teasing their tennen friend. The teased continued with Nino started his detective mind guessing which students it may be while Aiba was hoping for one person although he doubts it will be him. 

Aiba took out the card from his jeans pocket to look for any clue about the sender when he realised a small barcode sticker behind it and the numbers below the barcode are unique and look more like a mobile number. He took his phone and sent a hello. 

\+ Hello

\- I'm glad you manage to crack the code.

\+ As expected of a student from the best school.

\- What if I said I'm not a student? 

\+ Hmm okay there is a possibility but that chocolate surely tastes from my recipe although I didn't remember seeing that shape in my lesson.

\- I can just get the recipe from your student

\+ Okay, let me see, the only single teacher in this school is Ninomiya sensei, Miyake Sensei and Ryuta sensei. I know it won't be Ninomiya because we are housemate and I have the other two teachers contact number. 

\- It can be my secret number. 

Aiba laughed at the last message. He knows he is facing a cunning guy. 

\+ it will be scary because both of them are married or attached. So this will be my last message because I don't want to jeopardize my first job with a scandal with someone's man.

\- Wait, okay wait, you won. I'm not a teacher but your students. 

Aiba made a victory pose and threw a victory punch in the air. 

\+ Thank you for the chocolates, it tastes good but I don't remember have any moon shape during the lesson. 

\- I did it again with my friends help because those I made in class didn't taste good. 

\+ So this is your better version?

\- Yes, I hope you like it. 

\+ Yes, I like it and Thank you again for the message on the chocolates, You are beautiful too. 

Sho was dumbfounded, so is his teacher know who is the sender?

\- You know who am I?

Aiba wanted to play the game longer instead of asking his student directly. 

\+ All my third-year students are beautiful and good looking but I'm not sure which one of the 90 students is you. Will you tell me your name?

\- Won't you talk to me if I didn't tell you who am I?

\+ so you like to be mysterious? I'm fine with it but it's late now. We should sleep now. Have a good weekend Gakusei-kun. 

\- Will you talk to me again? 

\+ Anytime for you. Good Night 😴 

\- 😪🤤😴

Aiba laughed seeing the emocons and it's been a long time since he last felt this excitement. His days are going to be fun for a while. 

Aiba felt his phone vibrated, while he was out shopping for groceries with Jun the following day. 

\- Busy? 

\+ I'm outside shopping for groceries with a friend. 

\- Okay, Take care. 

Aiba hated it how he was acting like a young teenager in love but he can't stop his excitement. He replied the last message wishing that student a good weekend too

"Who?" Jun asked when he realised his housemate we're grinning like an idiot. 

"Secret Admirer?" Aiba replied with his failed wink. 

They started to exchange messages almost every day and most of the time at night when they were going to sleep talking about random stuff. 

\- Are you dating someone right now?  
It's been two weeks since they started to exchanged messages. 

\+ No! Else I won't be talking to you right now. 

\- I heard rumours about you dating...

\- a handsome guy 

\- in school today? 

\+ Wow that's new

But his student suddenly stops their conversation till Aiba fell asleep with his phone in hand. Aiba felt disappointed. Although he tried not to think so much about it, his unhappiness still shown when he was not as bright as he always is. He felt as if he was accused of cheating his boyfriend and was not given a chance to explain.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Sho asked when he was helping the teacher to clean the kitchen. 

"I'm fine it's just that I think I was mistaken by someone" Sho just nodded his head and didn't probe further. 

\+ You are being unfair.  
Aiba sent a message that night and it was the first time for Aiba to be the first one to start a conversation. Usual, the mysterious student will send him the message first.

\- ???

\+ Just stop your conversation without even asking me if it was true? 

\- Sorry I didn't mean to accuse you. I just thought I have no right to ask your personal life. 

\+ But didn't you should at least explained to me the rumour that's you heard so I can tell you if it's right or wrong? 

\- I just have one question, can I? 

\+ What? 

\- Are you dating anyone right now? 

\+ No I'm single. 

-Thank you and that's enough for me.

\+ Why? 

\- Because I love you

The last message made Aiba speechless and blushed and that's how their conversations ended that night. Aiba didn't know how to answer. As much as he enjoyed talking to him, it will be unfair if he keeps leading him on when in his eyes still looking at Sho. 

The following day Aiba called for Sho to the teacher's room and asked him to help him find an ingredient for his recipe for their next lesson along with a note to meet him at rooftop after school. If the other student heard it, Sho may hear it too and he feels he need to explain to Sho although he knows he didn't have to. Nino had also heard it and told him about the rumour. It seems some students saw him and Jun while they were shopping for the groceries and mistook them as a couple. 

The teacher had already waited on the roof when Sho reached. He wonders why the teacher wanted to meet him there. Do Aiba sensei found out he is the sender so the teacher is confronting him now? Sho's imagination runs wild and it made him nervous. 

"Sakurai-kun, you know about the rumours about me?"

"Yes!" His heart beat faster, the teacher was too close to him. 

"That guy is my housemate. Just like Ninomiya sensei, the three of us had known each other since high school and had been housemates since college. So the rumours are not true." Sho just nodded his head. Aiba was about to leave when he heard Sho's voice. 

"Sensei, why are you explaining it to me?" 

"I don't know but I just don't want you to misunderstand me" Aiba walk away and left, leaving Sho alone. 

It was almost a week since he and the mysterious, Gakusei-kun last message. Maybe the student was scared to message him after Aiba ignored his confession and weirdly, his feeling for Sho is getting stronger day by day. As the adult, he should be the one who set it straight. 

\+ Gakusei-kun...

\- Yes, 

\+ I'm sorry

\- it's fine, I shocked you with my sudden confession

\+ But I'm your teacher.

\- You are a man before you are a teacher. Is it because I'm a guy?"

\+ No! Love knows no gender but I'm sorry I can't accept you

\- You said you are single? Or you are finding reasons to reject me because I am your student?

\+ Yes I'm not dating anyone right now but I can't lead you on when my eyes only look at someone else although he may not have the same feeling for me and someone who I can only see from far. 

Once again their conversation stops midway but this time Aiba was fine with it because he knows his students need some times to face it. It was two days before the White Day and Aiba put up the courage to message the students. 

\+ Gakusei-kun...

\- Yes

\+ White Day is coming.

\- So? 

Aiba was taken aback with the coldness but told himself to be calm. 

\+ Since you gave me Chocolates for Valentine's Day I should give you something for White Day too. Aiba didn't receive any reply till he woke up the next day. His phone vibrated while he was getting ready. 

\- I want a day of your life

+ehhhh

\- I think it won't be fair for you to reject me without knowing who I am. Spend a day with me and decide. 

\+ Okay

Aiba sent it without thinking and it was too late for Aiba to cancel now because the other party had read the message and was typing his reply. 

-Saturday, 9 am Palette Town Odaiba. 

Aiba replied with an okay although he knows it was crazy for him to agree to it but even if it causes another rumour but it's the least he could do to thank his students for his sincerity. "The Moon is beautiful" will be their meeting keywords although Aiba thinks they didn't really need it.

As promised, Aiba wore a white Tshirt with black cap and black jeans but he was 15minutes later than the promised time. Although he had informed his students, he still feels bad for showing a lack of sincerity. 

Sho was a bit disappointed when he received the message from the teacher that he will be late. He felt Aiba sensei didn't take him seriously but he pushed away the thought from his mind because this will be his only chance to try his luck to win the teacher's heart. His heart fluttered and his heart twice as fast as he saw his teacher came closer to their meeting point next to the ticket booth to the Ferris wheel. Sho had taken measures to disguise himself so he won't be recognised. He was not scared because he will be graduated in 10 days but he didn't want his teacher career will be affected because of him. 

"The moon is beautiful" Aiba was surprised when he heard the voice from his back. A guy in mask and glasses standing close to him and pulled him to the Que for the Ferris wheel. That voice was familiar and the perfume, he knows this smell very well. "Sakurai-kun" but they were interrupted when it was their turn to board the cabins before Sho could answer him.

"How you know it's me?" Sho asked.

"Your perfume, I recognized it" Aiba replied. His heart beating harder as if it wants to jump out of his chest. He is so happy knowing their feeling is mutual. Both were silence didn't know how to start the conversation. Aiba thought he should start but his mind was blank. He was shocked when Sho's hand suddenly holds him trembling when they were at the highest part of the wheel. 

"Sakurai-kun, are you afraid of heights? "  
Sho nodded his head still closing his eyes. 

"Sorry, I thought it will be fine since I'm not alone but I guess I spoiled the moment with my fear" still didn't dare to open his eyes until he felt soft lips claiming his. It felt so right and calming.

"Are you okay now?" Aiba asked when he broke the kiss but Sho was still in a daze. 

"Sensei??"

"I love you Sakurai-kun" it took Sho a moment to realised his teacher confession, to realise he is the one who the teacher love. 

"I'm glad we met today, The moon is beautiful" 

"Happy White Day" Aiba wished his new love. 

Sho smiled and this time it was him who claims his teacher's lips for another kiss.


End file.
